


Darcy Lewis, Four Months Later

by MissIzzy



Series: Walking Behind With a Bucket [47]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Diplomacy, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: When the Asgardians finally reach Earth.





	Darcy Lewis, Four Months Later

The entire world has known for about thirteen hours that another alien ship is about to land in Wakanda, but the country has declared they still haven’t forgiven the invasion enough to open their borders. Even so, that part of Africa is being watched so much the Avengers don’t dare come, and even S.H.I.E.L.D. probably won’t send anyone in for at least a day. But noone knows who Darcy is. Two days ago Jane returned with a bunch of sealed envelopes and a plane ticket and visa for Kenya and bundled her off, and Nakia smuggled her in undetected.

Right now, as the ship settles itself on one end of an open field, Darcy is safely at the other end. The Wakandans have been kind enough to provide the world with a live feed, but the tiny floating cameras for it should be pointed only at the ship.

A grand public arrival of aliens that doesn’t involve them attacking anyone is still a new thing for Earth. Queen Shuri and her guards are a magnificent sight, coming up to the ship’s door as they part. The Asgardians haven’t been able to be that fancy, but the first woman out, obviously the Valkyrie, still has a bit of a regal bearing, even if the big rock guy following her-Korg, Darcy believes-doesn’t.

Darcy’s pretty sure they scripted out this entire scene beforehand. She’s too nervous to pay much attention to everything they’re saying; there’s a welcome to Earth, some general introductions and explanations, before Valkyrie turns to where the Queen gestures to address the populace of Earth in general. That goes on long enough that Darcy’s palms have time to sweat.

Then Valkyrie speaks of some immediate pressing needs of her people she’s not sure it’s appropriate to tell the whole world about, and the Queen apologetically declares they’re going to cut the feed for a few minutes out of consideration for the refugees’ privacy.

They don’t want to leave it off too long, and they have more than one thing to talk about off-camera. Darcy will have two minutes max for what maybe isn’t quite the highest-stakes task she’s ever undertaken, what with that whole business in Greenwich and everything, but feels like it anyway. At least this one’s appropriate for her degree.

And Valkyrie is already turn to look at her as she tries not to stumble forward, a very intrigued look in her eye. There are actually three reasons Darcy was chosen for this. There’s her area of expertise, and her ability to escape notice. But there’s also the respect of the Asgardians for her as someone who’s bested Thor in combat, even if she didn’t think of it in that way at the time. Indeed, the first thing Valkyrie says is, “So you’re the famed Lady Darcy of Lewis.”

“That’s me.” She hands her the envelopes. “I don’t know what’s in all of these, exactly, but I’m pretty sure they came from the Avengers, which would include Thor. I know they all want to help you and your people, but there’s only so much they can do to protect a whole population by themselves, and as I’m sure you know, yours isn’t the first here on Earth that needs that right now. There’s a much larger population of Inhumans who would be stronger if they weren’t scattered around in different places and nations, except on one tiny island that is legally obliged to the wrong country. If the lot of you are to not only survive but be accepted as part of the world community, you’ve got a way better chance if you join forces.”

Since she knows what this warrior’s first thought will be, she continues, “I’m not talking necessarily going to war. It might come to that, but I’m talking about diplomatic work. Appearing before the United Nations and other various audiences to advocate for your interests together. Pool together the connections to the right people you’ll be able to make, and the ones they have. Perhaps use the threat of war to get yourself some land somewhere.”

Some of the other Asgardians have come out in time to hear her speech, and from their bearing Darcy suspects they held higher ranks on Asgard. They don’t look impressed.

She’s thought up about a hundred possible things to say at this point. She opens her mouth, and out comes, “I know this isn’t the kind of situation you’re used to, or even that you understand much. That’s okay. Think of this as an opportunity. You can learn to do different things, maybe even become a better people in general than you’ve been, learn to do battle in a different manner on a different field, find new people you want to protect.”

“That does sound kind of nice,” says Korg. “Maybe even kind of fun. I think we should do it.” Darcy instantly likes him.

Queen Shuri’s been talking with the tribal elders, and she’s beckoning. “I will consider your suggestion, Lady Darcy, and may want to talk to you again later. Thank you for the letters.”

She tucks the envelopes under her cloak and turns away. Korg smiles at Darcy and says, “Hi,” before following her. Darcy herself goes the other way, off the field, since the cameras are going to be traveling more freely around it once they’re turned back on.


End file.
